


Maybe the Destination Isn’t Important

by AussieSass



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is an artist, Clexa, F/F, Mostly Fluff, a tiny bit of angst, lexa is a mess, strangers on a train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieSass/pseuds/AussieSass
Summary: Lexa is running away from her problems, from her old life, from her painful memories. She keeps seeing a certain blonde on her travels, and the pair soon form a profound connection. Lexa struggles with her attraction to Clarke, having just had her heart broken, but even she can't deny the spark between them.





	Maybe the Destination Isn’t Important

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is for @anonbemetoo 's strangers on a train prompt. Let me know what you think of it.

The taxi was late. Why are they always late? Lexa briefly debated just waking to the station, but after a quick look out the window at the dark storm clouds above she negated the idea.  Once again the unwelcome thought that she must be losing her mind to do this reared up, but it was too late back out now. Lexa had already sold her apartment, quit her job, bought a ticket and said goodbye to everyone she knew. This was it. Lexa had committed to this, and she would see it through.

A black London cab pulled up at the curb, and Lexa took that as her cue to leave her apartment building for the last time. She took a deep, calming breath and stepped out through the glass doors of the lobby. The woman driving the cab stepped out, helping Lexa load her suitcase into the car, before closing the door after Lexa. The driver confirmed the destination with Lexa and immediately tried to initiate small talk. Where are you going? Isn’t this weather we’re having just awful? Did you see the game on the weekend? It made Lexa’s skin crawl.

When the driver finally worked out Lexa’s one word replies probably meant she didn’t want to talk, the endless stream of babble slowed to a halt. It took about 15 minutes to get to the train station from Lexa’s apartment, longer than usual because of the lunch-time traffic. When the cab pulled up to the curb Lexa quickly paid the woman, even leaving her a generous tip despite being late, and made her way into the station. It was an imposing building. The main entrance was at least three stories high, constructed from steel, concrete and glass forming elegant lines and clean angles.

There were people everywhere, either milling about like lost sheep or barging through the crowds as if on a mission. It was chaotic and utterly overwhelming. Deciding her best chance of getting through this was to just get it over and done with, Lexa headed over to the ticketing booth, and joined the queue to check in. While she waited, Lexa watched as a group of friends all huddled around a pretty blonde, crying and laughing and hugging, promising to stay in touch in one giant display of love and friendship. She wondered if they would stay in contact, and how long it would last. Lexa turned away from the scene as it made it made her heart wrench with jealousy. There would be no-one spilling tears at her departure, no-one to hug, no-one to miss.

With a boarding pass in her hand, and what felt like a lump of ice in her stomach, Lexa made her way into the departure lounge. Well, it was more like a miniature shopping centre than a lounge, full of tiny boutique stores selling designer labels at exorbitant prices. There was still an hour before Lexa needed to board the train, so she opted to wait in a café near the entrance to her platform. As she sat slowing drinking her coffee, Lexa opened up a book and let her mind wander away from the uncertainty of her life after the train.

Lexa lifted her eyes from the book to check the time and spotted the blonde from earlier sitting alone on the other side of the café. She looked sad, lonely, lost. It caused a wave of empathy to well up inside Lexa, and she had to resist the urge to go over and comfort a complete stranger. Lexa shook her head in a vain attempt to dislodge the feeling of connection she felt with the girl. She was beautiful, Lexa couldn’t deny that, but despite her weakness for beautiful woman, what Lexa felt toward her was more than a passing appreciation. Growing frustrated with herself, Lexa finished the rest of the coffee and left the café. She set a brisk pace for the platform, and didn’t slow down until she had to heft her suitcase up onto the carriage. She wondered if someone would help the blonde with her luggage.

It was a struggle to get her suitcase stowed away in the rack, almost as if it was designed to make Lexa’s life as difficult as possible. When she eventually got her case in, Lexa was slightly out of breath and a light sweat had broken out across her forehead, which she wiped off with the back of her hand. Moving down the carriage, Lexa shuffled her way down with her hand luggage until she reached her assigned seat. It was a window seat. Lexa allowed herself a small smile as she noticed the seat next to hers wasn’t booked until after her stop. Small mercies.

The train slowly filled up over the next half an hour. Groups of friends, families, business men and women, teens, children, adults and the elderly. All of them with a purpose, with a story, all somehow ending up on this train, at this time.

A soft laugh broke Lexa’s musing, the sweet music of the sound triggering her own smile. She turned back to see who it came from, only to find a now familiar blonde thanking some guy for helping her get her bags into the luggage rack.

_Oh god he’s popped his collar. Wait… are those puka shells around his neck? Urgh. I guess Blondie likes dudebros._

Lexa quickly spun back around to face forward in her chair as the pair began walking down the aisle toward her. Blondie stopped a few seats in front of Lexa, on the opposite side of the carriage, while Dudebro continued on and joined several of his fellow douche-canoes at the other end. It was petty to think of him that way, Lexa knew that, but for some reason she had grown stupidly attached to the blonde and was jealous of his interaction with her. Was she really so lonely and pathetic that she would cling onto the first friendly face she saw?

Putting aside that thought for later rumination, Lexa pulled her book out of her bag and began reading again. Before long the train driver announced their imminent departure, and Lexa felt a flare of panic erupt in the pit of her stomach. Was she really sure about this? Moving to the other side of the country? Alone? But even as she considered snatching up her bags and jumping off the train, the doors snapped shut and the carriage shuddered and lurched as they pulled out of the station.

Lexa closed her eyes and leaned back against the chair, controlling her breathing in an effort to bring her heart rate back down. There was a reason she decided to leave. There was a reason she wanted to start again somewhere no-one would know her, or her past. Costia had done this to her. She had ripped Lexa’s heart to shreds then fed it to the wolves. Her mother had warned her that Costia was no good, before she died. And after she died Lexa had no-one but Costia and so she had clung to her. And for a few months, things had been good between them. Great even. Despite Lexa’s struggles after her mother passed, Lexa felt safe and secure with Costia. She felt loved, wanted, needed.

Until she walked in on Costia with her head between the knees of another woman at the foot of their bed. Until she realised Costia was using her, that she never loved Lexa, just her bank account. She hadn’t even stopped when she realised Lexa had come home, not until the other woman pushed her away as Lexa stared on, transfixed in horror at the sight before her.

A few days later, Lexa was sitting on a train watching the city fly past in a blur. She couldn’t stay in Polis, everything remaindered her of Costia, of the life she had lost. The park where they went jogging, their favourite ice-cream place, the Italian restaurant they had gone to on their first date, the fountain where they had shared their first kiss, and many more since. Polis had become synonymous with Costia, and Lexa couldn’t bear that weight on her heart. So she left.

Lexa could feel tears welling up in her eye again, her throat constricting, her heart-rate spiking and her breath catching. She blindly stumbled out of her seat, keeping her shoulders hunched and her head bowed to hide her pain from anyone curious enough to give her a second glance. When she finally reached the bathroom she locked the door and leaned over the sink, heaving in deep shuddery breaths. When she calmed down and got herself back under control Lexa washed her face, the cool water helping to ground her in the present moment and chase away lingering images of Costia’s betrayal. When Lexa was satisfied that she once again looked like any other traveller she stepped out of the bathroom and headed back to her seat.

Except, it seemed Blondie had other ideas.

“Hey babe, what kept you?”

She was standing with Dudebro by the vending machine at the back of the carriage, but the girl was definitely looking at Lexa when she spoke. Lexa stood there for a few seconds before she realised Blondie wasn’t having a stroke, but trying to get Lexa to play along, if her expectant expression was anything to go by.

“There was a long line for the bathroom… honey.” Lexa had nothing better to do, so why not allow herself to get roped into some weird LARPing fiasco.

Blondie mouthed a silent ‘thank you’ to Lexa, who simply nodded in return.

“Babe?” Dudebro was confused, his tone making that quite obvious. Perhaps he had never come across Sapphic women in the wild before. But it was Blondie’s response that finally got him to understand.

“Yeah… this smoking hot babe right here is my girlfriend.” Lexa had to clamp down on her eyebrows to stop them getting lost in her hairline. Sure, she figured that was the ruse, but it was something else entirely to hear the woman call Lexa her girlfriend. And hot, she had called Lexa hot. But she had no idea how to process that either, so she didn’t.

“Er… right. I guess I should go and leave you two to your lady-lovin.” Dudebro waggles his eyebrows at them before he turns and swaggers back down the carriage, returning to his friends. Which left Lexa more confused than ever. What had she just got herself involved in? She turned back to Blondie, about to demand answers, but the girl was already providing them.

“Oh my god you’re a life saver. Thank you so much. He wouldn’t leave me alone but he looked like a lost puppy every time I turned him down. I think he got the message this time. I hope I didn’t over step?” Guess it wasn’t some intricate role play.

“No, it’s okay. Happy to help.” Lexa turned back toward the carriage, but before she could return to her seat Blondie called out to her.

“Hey… do you mind if I join you? I don’t think he’ll come back, but better keep up the image you know?” The hopeful undertones of her voice swept away any hesitation Lexa might have had about continuing the charade with the girl.

“Sure thing.”

She followed Lexa back to her seat, quickly grabbing her bag and placing it in the overhead compartment above them. As she sat down, Lexa caught the scent of her perfume, something floral and sweet, but far from overpowering. It was elegant and feminine, and strangely comforting. Or maybe it was just the fact she wasn’t facing this journey alone anymore, even if the other girl was essentially a stranger.

“So… where you heading?” Ah, the awkward small talk.

“I’m moving to Arkadia. I needed a fresh start, and the other side of the country seems ideal for that.” Blondie’s features lit up with a surprised smile so infectious Lexa couldn’t help but return it.

“Holy shit. That’s a hell of a coincidence. I’m moving there for uni, they offered me a scholarship I couldn’t refuse.”

The pair chatted for a while, discussing their plans for the future in vague terms and bagging out some of the more annoying aspects of life in Polis. But they also shared stories about the good times. Sweet moments from their childhoods, sunsets on the beach, and the fireworks for New Years. It was difficult at times, to edit Costia from her stories, but it was less painful then Lexa thought it would be. Perhaps the distance was already helping.

“I don’t even know your name.” They had been chatting for two hours now and Lexa had no clue who she was talking to.

Blondie chuckled, a mischievous gleam entering her eyes.

“Don’t you want to keep the mystery alive?”

Lexa turned in her seat to face the girl, feeling a change in the energy between them.

“I love a good mystery, but I would also like to know how to get your attention.”

“You already have my attention.” Well, that was new. Were they flirting? Lexa decided to ignore that question, because she wasn’t sure she was ready to flirt with someone, but she also didn’t want to stop whatever was happening right now.

“It doesn’t have to be your real name, just something I can address you by.” Lexa needed to know more about the girl, even if it was just a made up name. She couldn’t keep thinking of her as Blondie, it felt… degrading now that Lexa knew her as more than a passing face in the crowd.

“Like a codename? Sounds fun.” Lexa had definitely awoken the girl’s playful side if her impish smirk was anything to go by.

“So, what should I call you?”

The girl paused for a moment, seeming to consider her response.

“Clarke.” Lexa had not been expecting that. But for some reason it fit her.

“Oh, like Superman?”

“You could say that. Come on stop stalling. Your turn.”

Lexa thought back over all the nicknames she ever had, it wasn’t a long list, not if she only counted the one that weren’t slurs.

“Hm. How about Commander?”

“Kinky. I like it.”

“You just had to take it there! It was my nickname on the soccer team.” Clarke laughed at Lexa’s slightly embarrassed reaction, but didn’t comment further. “Fine, you can call me Lexa.”

“Lexa. It’s nice, it suits you.” The way her name sounded rolling off Clarke’s tongue sent shivers up Lexa’s spine. Maybe she should have stuck with Commander.

The next few hours passed in a blur of comfortable companionship. Clarke and Lexa stop for lunch in the café compartment a few carriages down, at which point Lexa discovers just how much of a messy eater Clarke really is. It’s adorable how hard she tries, and fails, to actually get her food in her mouth. As they eat, the pair make up backstories for the people that pass them, each more ridiculous than the last until Lexa’s sides are cramping and Clarke’s face is streaming with tears from the laughter.

When they finally make their way back to their seats Lexa returns to her book, but finds herself spending more time watching Clarke draw than reading the words on her page. The little expressions Clarke makes while observing her surroundings, and the way her brow crinkles in concentration as she transfers it to the page is far more interesting than anything written in the book anyway. Lexa never really considered herself a fan of the visual arts, always preferring the way words could conjure up whole other realities in her mind’s eye, but as she watched Clarke work, she thought that might be about to change.

After a while the soft scratching of pencil against paper combined with the rhythmic motion of the train to eventually lull Lexa to sleep, her head resting against the window, her legs wedged against the arm rest.

When she woke, Clarke was gone and Lexa felt a stab of panic in her chest until she saw all of Clarke’s things were still spread around them. Lexa sat up, noticing Clarke’s sketch book, left open, on the vacant chair. It was her face. Clarke had drawn her, asleep, peaceful, beautiful. The image was simple, nothing more than Lexa’s face and body, leaning against the window, a small smile caressing her features. It was stunning, Clarke was quite the artist. The image was technically beautiful, all the elements in proportion, the shading life-like but it was the tone of the image that made Lexa’s breath catch in her throat. It was so warm, affectionate even. Open and happy and relaxed. Lexa had no idea how a simple pencil drawing could elicit so much emotion, but it did.

Clarke returned before Lexa could put the sketch book back in its place, she felt caught red-handed. She looked up to Clarke, ready to apologise, when she noticed a small dusting of a blush creeping up her cheeks.

“Clarke… this is truly beautiful.” Her praise only caused the girl to blush harder. It was cute, but it also made Lexa wonder how this girl could not know how amazing her work is.

“Um thanks. Sorry it’s kinda stalkery.”

“No Clarke I’m really flattered. I love it. Can I take a photo of it?” Lexa shifted in her seat to pull out her phone, hoping Clarke would let her.

“Er, you can have it you want?” Clarke rubbed at the back of her neck, clearly feeling a little flustered.

“Are you sure? Don’t you want to keep it? Maybe sell it to some art collector for thousands of dollars?” Lexa smiled when Clarke barked out a laugh at her suggestion, finally releasing the awkward tension between them.

“Nah you can have it. I can always draw another one if my bank account gets too depressing.”

“Thank you Clarke. The first piece of art for my new apartment.” Clarke shot Lexa a brilliant smile, before taking her seat and placing the sketch pad on her lap. She pulled the sketch out of the book and handed it to Lexa who carefully placed it in her bag to prevent it getting crumpled on the journey.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lexa noticed the scenery had changed drastically since she had last looked. They were no longer surrounded by forest, but rolling farmland and the occasional herd of sheep. They were getting close to Arkadia now, and Lexa had no desire to reach her stop anymore. Perhaps it was true that the journey matters more than the destination. Or maybe she just liked spending time with Clarke.

As the train pulled into Arkadia Central Station and slowed to a stop, so did Lexa’s heart. It was too soon. They got out of their seats and gathered their belongings. Lexa helped Clarke get her suitcase out of the rack before grabbing her own. They walked side-by-side down the platform, up the escalator and onto the main floor of the station in silence. It seemed they were both feeling a little mournful. The moment too profound to disturb with idle chatter.

Eventually Clarke and Lexa reached the point where their paths would diverge. They stopped, in the middle of the crowded station, forcing people to go around them. It felt like time stopped as Lexa stood there gazing into Clarke’s eyes, trying to determine the exact shade of blue. Trying to think of a way to hold onto Clarke a little longer.

Clarke’s phone buzzed from her pocket, breaking the moment. She sighed before digging it out a reading the message.

“My cousin is here. I should go.” But Clarke made no attempt to leave.

“Wouldn’t want to keep your ride waiting.” It wasn’t what Lexa wanted to say to Clarke, but it was what left her mouth. How hard is it to ask for a girl’s number? Its five simple words. Can I have your number? Simple. But not easy.

Lexa stood there staring at Clarke a little longer, trying to permanently etch every detail of the girl into her mind. When Clarke moved forward and wrapped her arms around Lexa, she was slightly stunned and it took her a few seconds to reciprocate. Clarke was so soft, so warm. She felt like home. Still wrapped up in each other, Clarke softly whispered her goodbye, her breath on Lexa’s ear making her shiver, and not from the cold.

“I’m so glad to have met you. May we meet again, Commander.” Clarke pulled away with a smile, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. She grabbed her suitcase and tugged it along behind her as she made her way to the exit. Just before she reached the doors, she briefly turned back to Lexa before disappearing out into the city.

Lexa swallowed down the lump in her throat, and took a deep breath in an attempt to pull herself back together. It didn’t work. She felt like a part of her left with Clarke. She wanted to run after her and beg Clarke to let her stay. But she didn’t. She couldn’t.

Lexa pulled on her case, it felt heavier than ever, and made her way to the taxi rank. Another uncomfortable trip ensued, but the driver seemed to pick up on Lexa’s dejected mood and let her brood in silence most of the way.

When they pulled up outside her new apartment, she let the driver retrieve her luggage while she got the fair ready. Lexa’s new landlord was waiting for her when she entered the building, ready with the key to her apartment. He gave her a quick rundown of the building and the area as he led Lexa to her new home. Lexa didn’t take a single word of it in.

When she finally had her apartment to herself, Lexa took in the bare walls, empty rooms and sparse furnishings. It was empty. Almost as empty as Lexa’s new life in Arkadia. At least the apartment had a fridge. And a sofa.

Lexa wheeled her suitcase into her bedroom and before laying it flat to undo the zips. It wasn’t until she had brought the zip all the way around the case that Lexa realised she usually locks the zipper. And she was certain she did that this morning, but apparently not.

Lexa flipped the lid and started rummaging around for her toiletries bag, craving the soothing feeling of hot water cascading down her back, but she stopped dead when she actually looked at the contents of the case. That was not her shirt. Or her hairbrush. And that was most definitely not her thong. She pulled the thin slip of material out of the crumpled chaos of the bag, wondering who it might belong to. The dark navy blue lace brought to mind a certain curvy blonde, and the matching bra shoved amongst the rest of the clothing did nothing to dispel the image.

The thong was quickly dropped back in the bag when Lexa realised she was holding another woman’s panties, leaving her feeling slightly embarrassed. The image of Clarke wearing the matching set was also not letting go of her mind.

Unsure what to do about the situation, Lexa stood staring at the bag for a while, leaning against the wall by her new bed. Lexa burst into motion when she remembered the tag on the back of her suitcase. She had filled hers out with her name and number for this very reason, perhaps Clarke had too. She slid the small plastic card out of the sheath, only to be greeted with the image of a roughly drawn penis wearing a top hat, with the inscription ‘Love, Raven’ scrawled beneath. Helpful.

_Goddamn it I really should have just asked for her number._

It was definitely Clarke’s bag though. She had talked at length about her crazy friends and their even crazier antics during their trip. So, that was something. When had she grabbed Clarke’s suitcase though? Sure they were both the standard black four wheel suitcase, but there were slight difference in the design. How did neither of them notice? Then again, Lexa had been staring at Clarke like the piniest piner to ever pine as she left, so maybe it shouldn’t come as such a surprise.

The obnoxious buzzing of her phone broke Lexa from her thoughts. Unknown number. Lexa smiled as soon as she heard the raspy voice on the other side of the line.

“Hey… I think I have your bag.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D
> 
> As always, please feel free to leave a comment here or to chat with me on the tumbs @aussie-sass


End file.
